In a conventional content-transforming(or content-transcoding) system, the major technical challenge or limitation lay in the network resource and display capability of a terminal; and therefore, the conventional method of transcoding images was mainly concerned with reducing the spatial resolutions of images or removing color components from the color data. Similarly, the conventional method of transforming video data was mostly concerned with reducing their temporal resolutions.
While the conventional methods allow a user to reserve time and channel for recording or storing the whole contents, it does not allow the user to store preferred parts (or portions) of the contents in various apparatuses. Rather, the conventional methods merely allowed the user to play the contents on a predetermined display device.
This method, however, cannot reflect the user preferences on contents. It merely performs functions of transforming, rendering or replaying the contents in straight forward manners. Furthermore, preferred parts of contents could neither be stored at a desired device nor be remotely displayed on a preferred display device in a desired manner. Therefore, the conventional methods are not appropriate to support user's various demands with different preferences in content consumption.